Do you remember me?
by enishi-senpai
Summary: Recibió un mensaje en su celular. Las mujeres que le coquetaban en vano habían acabado con su paciencia. Sólo quería volver en el tiempo, a aquellos días junto a esa sencilla mujer, que llamativamente desconocía su fama, mundialmente aceptada. era mucho ?
1. Chapter 1

_hi!! otra vez aquí!_

_hace mucho que no continuo con niguna de las historias... a penas puedo leer algo que no sea relacionado con la escuela o con el parcial...._

_thanks uba XXI!!!_

_trataré de subir lo más rápido que pueda "Ilusión". no la tengo abandonada, sólo que a los que tipearlos....._

_bueno espero que esta historia, que promete ser más corta y totalmente diferente de "Ilusión", les guste._

_kisses_

_enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

Estaba cansada. Realmente cansada. Nada importaba ya.

-

Observaba a mis amigos conversar animadamente y si bien trataba con todo mi ser prestarles atención no podía.

Una imagen en particular ocupaba todos mis pensamientos. Él, mi novio, la persona que me había jurado eterno amor; junto a ella, mi vecina, la persona que conocí desde la infancia.

-

Juntos. Tomados de la mano. Besándose. Riéndose.

-

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que los vi por última vez pero igual duele.

Mis amigos tratan de convencerme que es normal, que va a pasar, que no va me va importar más.

-

_Pero… ¿y si no es normal? ¿y si siempre lo iba a extrañar?_

-

Suspiro. Mis ojos se vidrian un poco pero ninguna lágrima va a caer de ellos.

-

Ninguna gota salada. Ninguna.

-

Porque yo no las merezco. Porque mis ojos están cansados, porque mi alma ya no tiene más. Sonrío. Nada puede ser más contradictorio que lo que siento en estos momentos; rodeada de gente feliz, de ruido y a la vez completamente sola. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, de la agonía un rayo de luz, de felicidad y de paz se abre con más fuerza dentro de mi mundo oscuro.

-

A pesar de amarlo, él era mi pasado. También parte de mi desastroso presente pero no tenía por qué ser mi futuro.

-

_No voy a permitir que se quede con todo de mí._

-

_Suficiente con mi corazón. Suficiente con las lágrimas derramadas._

_-  
_

Eso él ya los tenía.

-

Sólo me queda mi futuro, mis próximas acciones y las consecuencias de estas. También mis amigos, a quienes les debía mucho.

-

Es hora de actuar, de una vez por todas.

-

-

* * *

_end of the first part._


	2. Chapter 2

_hi.._

_aqui está el segundo cap. espero que les guste!_

_thanks for the reviews!_

_ah!! mi había olvidado de hacer unas aclaraciones:_

_-como verán es un universo alterno al de la serie de naruto_

_-los personajes no me pertenecen... (una pena para todas y todos los fans)_

_-la historia sí me pertenece._

_- y lo más importante es que suelo ser muy colgada y me olvido de agradecer a todos los que leen, a darky que a veces me tipea las historias... (esta vez no!! jeje)_

_cualquier duda me preguntan!_

_enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

-¿Regalos? - ¡diablos! Me había olvidado.

-¡Sí, regalos! ¿No te acuerdas que habíamos acordado eso? –me reprochó "dulcemente" mi adorada amiga. Es que la 'brillante' idea habia sido mía…

-

Pobre, no puedo evitar reír un poco. Noto como sus ojos celestes relampaguean con furia. Estábamos en aprietos, pero la situación no dejaba de ser divertida. Ella estaba demasiado enojada e histérica como para que yo no me riera. Y creo que el hecho de que con cada carcajada mía su furia crecía, no ayudaba en lo absoluto a parar mi repentino ataque de risa.

-

La situación era esta: faltaban menos de tres días para el cumpleaños de Tenten, y con las chicas queríamos hacerle un regalo especial. Algo por su mayoría de edad (21) y por su recién lograda independencia.

Hacía poco tiempo que había dejado la casa de sus padres para empezar a vivir sola en un modesto pero lindo departamento en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la facultad.

Y nosotras; Ino, Hinata y yo; no podíamos estar más orgullosas de nuestra "luchadora" compañera.

Sí, "luchadora", y doblemente luchadora: no sólo por su carácter perseverante y por su voluntad inquebrantable, sino también por su "extraña" (para muchos, y algo para nosotras) pasión por el boxeo.

Si bien podía llegar a tener una figura frágil, dentro del ring era un lince grácil, ágil para esquivar y certero para atacar. De las tres, yo soy la única que puede observar todo un encuentro de box, Ino y Hinata no. Se ponen demasiado nerviosas y nunca aguantan hasta el final. Aunque siempre vienen, por cábala y también porque muchas veces se encuentran con algún que otro entrenador, espectador, visitante, interesante.

-

Pensándolo bien, creo que Ino está pervirtiendo a Hinata; esa cerda, cuando se trata de pantalones, el mundo no existe.

-

_mmm_

-

Y ahora se nos acercaba el cumpleaños nº 21 de nuestra amiga, y yo había tenido una de esas "brillantes y hermosas ideas" que a Ino tanto le gustan, de hacerle entre las tres 21 regalitos y el regalo. Sí, 21 regalitos, que no tenían que ser exactamente objetos, sino pequeños paquetes o bolsitas con mensajes para la cumpleañera, y el regalo, que todavía no habíamos pensado, pero para el cual teníamos la plata.

-

-¡Arg! ¡¡Con vos no se puede hablar!! ¡Voy a llamar a Hinata! Ella al menos no está loca, ¡¡y NO SE RÍE DE MÍ!! –me gritó ya furiosa, creo que hasta humo le salía de la boca.

-

Pobre, pero realmente su rostro era muy gracioso.

La dejo hablar por teléfono con Hinata, y camino un poco. El centro comercial no explotaba de gente y podía transitar tranquila, sin tener que chocarme con nadie.

-

Una vidriera en particular captó mi atención, o, mejor dicho, el vestido allí exhibido. Un hermoso vestido azul. No podía dejar de observarlo. Era muy bello… me imaginé a mí misma usándolo. Soñé incluso con él y deseé poder vestirlo.

-

Sin embargo, sabía que no lo haría.

-

-¿Te gusta? Yo creo que te quedaría bien –me susurró en el oído la voz de mi amiga- ¿Por qué no lo probás? -me sugirió.

-Ino –le dije con cansina voz- ¿vos pensás que voy a usarlo? –le interrogué con un deje de molestia.

-No veo porque no. Es un lindo vestido, y estoy segura que te quedaría bien -¿estaba emocionada por haberme descubierto admirando un vestido? Parecía que sí.

-No lo creo, aparte desde los diez años que no uso uno así que… -no pude continuar, su voz me interrumpió.

-¡¡Por eso mismo!! ¡Sakura! Sos hermosa, tenés un cuerpo que muchas envidian, ¿por qué lo ocultas?

-

"_¿Por qué?"_ me dije. Porque durante mucho tiempo fui la "gordita", la "fea", la "pelochicle", "la tonta". Porque cuando empecé a verme cómo era y no cómo me decían apareció él.

Porque me entregué, porque lo amé, y porque él se burló, me despreció. Ahora, cuando mis ojos de enamorada ya están completamente marchitos, puedo notar su verdadero yo. Porque él era endemoniadamente celoso, y porque al final, tenía miedo. Miedo de que otro me mirara y él lo notara.

¿Si alguna vez me pegó? No. Pero su mirada fuerte me asustaba. Su silencio, y sus pocas palabras, me aterraban.

Entonces… ¿por qué me oculto? Porque me acostumbré y aún no puedo desacostumbrarme. Porque creo que aún sigo asustada. Porque, a pesar de todo, a pesar del medio año, él todavía posee mi corazón, o una parte de él. Y es a esa parte la que le cuesta dejar atrás todo lo vivido.

¿Por qué? No sé. Rutina tal vez. Hábito, costumbre.

-

-Sakura, todavía piensas en él, ¿no? –levanté mi vista y la fijé sorprendida en ella. En un susurro, lo máximo que podía hacer le pregunté.

- ¿Es muy evidente?- y deseé en el fondo que me mintiera.

- Lo evidente es tu esfuerzo por estar bien- me contestó de forma cortante- y sinceramente estoy cansada. Soy tu amiga, podés confiar en mí. No tenés por qué quedarte callada.

-

No pronuncié palabra alguna. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué no confiaba en ella? No. No era eso. Sino que la que no podía hablar soy yo. Soy yo la que no se siente segura para hacerlo. La que no puede.

Un silencio prolongado reinó entre las dos.

Yo no me atrevía a romperlo.

-

Un minuto, dos, la verdad es que me resultó una eternidad.

-Vamos- dijo ella al fin mientras me tomaba del brazo e ingresábamos al local.

De cerca la prenda era aún más bella. No sé cómo pero de repente me vi a mi misma frente al espejo.

-

_¿Esa mujer era yo?_

-

Ino a mi costado sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí Saku, esa sos vos.

Y reímos un rato largo.

-

¿Qué sería de mi sin mis amigas? Ni quiero saberlo. Seguramente todo menos humana.

-

Pagué en la caja lo que era el primer regalo que me hacía en mucho tiempo. Y salimos, teníamos que encontrarnos con Hinata y comprarle el regalo a Tenten.

Seguramente sería un largo día, (interminable para mis pies) pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar con una sonrisa lo que el futuro me deparase de ahora en más.

* * *

_nos vemos en el próximo cap..._

_bye!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_hi!! aquí otra vez!_

_recién hoy (20/6) terminé con los parciales de la facu, ahora sólo me queda esperar los resultados!_

_es un cap corto, lo siento muchísimo!!!_

_pero con el estudio, los nervios y el poco tiempo no pude terminar de tipear el otro!_

_debo agradecer a Darky por haber tipeado!_

_jeje._

_kisses._

_enjoy the story.  
_

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Qué noche más linda! –pronunció Tenten observando el cielo nocturno. Sonreímos, tenía mucha razón.- Y bueno… ¿qué hacemos?

-Mmm… buena pregunta –suspiró mi rubia amiga.

-Ni idea –continué yo. En eso vimos a Hinata entrar al balcón con una bandeja con vasos y unas botellas de…

- ¡Doctor Lemon! ¡Hina! ¡Sos la mejor, te adoro! –grité yo. Y sí, tenía fascinación por esa bebida, por ese gusto a limón.

-De nada –sonrió la pelinegra.

-

Hinata era la persona más dulce que conocía. La más fina, la más delicada. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana aunque no fuera frágil en lo absoluto.

Nosotras conocíamos muy bien la fortaleza que nuestra amiga escondía debajo de esa tímida sonrisa. Sólo nosotras sabíamos el dolor que ella ocultaba en su mirada perlada.

La admiraba, era algo que no podía evitarlo. Sé que Ino y Tenten también.

-

-¿Qué tal si salimos a bailar? –nos preguntó ella.

-¿A bailar? –pronuncié yo.

-¡Sí! –respondió feliz.

Las tres la miramos con cara cansada.

-¿Estás segura? –continuó Ino. Ni ella tenía ganas de hacer precisamente eso.

-Si, pero no a cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera hace falta que bailemos, sólo salir, tomar unos tragos, ver gente… ¿me entienden?

-Expuesto así suena bien, pero no estamos lo suficientemente bien vestidas, ¡mírala a Saku! Trajo el jean de siempre y esa remera que me tiene cansada –me atacó la cerda.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi remera?! –cuestioné yo, más que ofendida.

-Nada –contestó irónicamente- ¡sólo que la usas todos los días! –me gritó.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo sucia?! -¡sí!, se avecinaba una nueva pelea con la oxigenada.

-¡Sí, pelochicle!

-¡Cerda!

-Frontuda

-¡Gorda!

-¡¡Gorda!! ¡¿Gorda a mí?! ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! –vi cómo su rostro enrojecía. Nada era más gracioso que hacerla enojar. ¿Dije que era uno de mis hobbies? Jeje, pobre rubia, a estas alturas le van a salir canas verdes en su blonda cabellera.

-¡¡SAKURA, INO, BASTA!! ¡Dejen de pelear como unas nenas! ¡Ino, no estás gorda, y vos, Sakura, ten cuidado con tu veneno! ¡¡Me tienen cansada!! -¡wow! Hasta a Tenten la hicimos sacar de sus casillas. ¿Les conté que lo más divertido para Ino y para mí es hacer enojar a Tenten con nuestras peleas? Con la rubia nos echamos unas miradas cómplices antes de ahogarnos de risa.

Hinata nos miraba con puro cansancio mientras trataba de calmar a la morocha, que, por cierto, se había terminado dos botellas de mí exquisita bebida.

-Uff… parece que no vamos a salir hoy –dijo con resignación la azabache.

Y sí, no íbamos a salir hoy, pero seguro que alguna que otra guerra de almohadas armaríamos.

Éramos "chicas grandes" a las que les encantaba jugar.

_Y__ mucho._

_

* * *

_

_end of chapter._

_sé que fue muy corto pero prometo compensar!_

_con respècto a los espacios en blanco: me gusta hacer buenas distribuciones de los textos..... pero fundamentalmente es por un problema mio con los ojos._

_por eso casi no leo fics en los que no haya espacios cada tanto porque se me mezclan los renglones...._

_jeje._

_alguna otra duda no duden en preguntar!_

_gracias por todo!_

_kisses.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_hi! its me again!_

_bue acá les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste!_

_van a aparecer dos personajes nuevos.... uno lo conocen y el otro culaquier cosa me preguntan! _

_enjoy tha story!!  
_

* * *

Los rayos del sol se habían apoderado por completo de mi habitación. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que sería imposible. Con pereza me levanté de la cama y observé mi rostro en el espejo. "_Genial_" pensé. Mi pelo era todo, menos pelo.

Esa cosa que tenía en la cabeza sería totalmente imposible de domar.

Con fingida tranquilidad me senté en la cama y comencé a cepillarme el cabello. Lo tenía mucho más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrada. El corte carré (o casi) había desaparecido por completo. Ahora tenía una "interesante" cabellera rosada, que en las puntas, cerca de mi cintura, se ondulaba de una manera bastante dudosa. En fin, para alguien que adore peinarse y lo haga le iría bien el largo; ahora, para alguien como yo que no se peina y que busca la mayor practicidad, esto no era una "bella cabellera", sino un montón de pelo que me retrasaba todas las mañanas.

Pero no pensaba cortarlo. En el fondo me gustaba, me hacía sentir diferente.

Vuelvo a observar mi imagen en el espejo. ¡Misión lograda, había dominado a la fiera!

Sonreí feliz. Al menos hoy lo había logrado, e incluso a en record de tiempo.

-

Pensativa miré el ropero. No más de dos minutos me llevó elegir la ropa para el día. Una remera negra con unas mariposas grises oscuras (muy oscuras) que revoloteaban en el extremo inferior izquierdo, más o menos a la altura de mi cadera. El escote era recto, y las mangas cortas. Unos jeans azul oscuro, mis zapas negras de lona y una campera gris.

Coloqué en mi mochila todo lo que necesitaba y, tras un breve desayuno, partí de mi hogar para enfrentar un día más en la facultad.

Por suerte, no había demasiada gente en la parada, por lo que pude sentarme rápidamente en el colectivo.

Clavé mi vista en el paisaje urbano. Hasta la capital tenía mínimo una hora y media. Muchas veces el viaje resultaba más agotador que todo lo demás (profesores, parciales, trabajos, etc), por lo que siempre trataba de ir con mi celular cargado y así poder escuchar un poco de música. Rutinarias, a veces mis mañanas se volvían.

Abstraída en mis pensamientos y en los edificios grises, noté cómo alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente.

-

-Hola fea, ¿cómo estás? –inició la conversación la masculina voz.

-Bien, ¿y vos?

-Bien… supongo. –noté cómo su mirada oscura se teñía de un sentimiento amargo: de frustración.

-Sai, ¿pasa algo? –preocupada, le pregunté.

-No, nada… -me respondió a la vez que suspiraba.

-¿Ino? –aventuré yo. Su rostro sorprendido me observó.

-Saku, ¿cómo haces? –intrigado pronunció. Le sonreí conciliadoramente.

-Hace mucho que nos conocemos –le dije yo.

-Bastante… -continuó él- no sé que hacer. Me tra loco, Saku.

-¿Pero le dijiste algo?

-No. ¡No puedo! –pronunció con la voz desgarrada. Sentí un poco de pena y ganas de cambiar de tema. No quería escuchar ese timbre en su voz.

-Sai, sabés que con Ino tenés que ir de frente.

-Saku, ella ni me registra. –"_¿eh?_" me pregunté. "¿_¿Cómo que ni te registra?_".

Unas totalmente razonables ganas de ahorcarlo se apoderaron de mis manos. Ino me tenía realmente cansada, lo único que hacía era hablar de él, y este me sale con que ella no lo registra. Definitivamente, ¡hay gente aún más loca que yo!

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

-No, pero sé que es así –Bien. Mis ganas de ahorcarlo habían sino sustituidas por unas ganas aún mayores de suicidarme.

-Sos un idiota. ¿Cómo podés decir eso sin estar seguro? –Empecé- Yo creo que no pasas desapercibido Sai, ¡es más! ¡Es casi imposible que lo hagas!

-Estás exagerando. Y no hace falta que te recuerde que para algunas sí pasé desapercibido –escupió con hiel en las palabras.

Me quedé callada. ¿Acaso el muy imbécil no se daba cuenta de cómo me lastimaba cada vez que me hacía acordar lo mucho que él estaba enamorado de mí, y como yo no pude corresponderle por creer estar con un príncipe azul, que no resultó ser más que un inútil, un mentiroso, un fraude? ¿Acaso tenía que explicarle con lujo de detalles lo mal que me sentía? ¿Los sentimientos que hacía emerger?

-

Con los ojos vidriados por la rabia me levanté del asiento y, ante su desconcertada mirada, bajé en pleno centro urbano, bastante lejos de la universidad.

No asistiría a clases. No quería verlo. No quería envidiar a Ino por la suerte que tenía.

-

"¡No quiero más _hubiera_!" grité en el fondo de mi ser, mientras mis ojos se rompían en miles de cristales que descendieron hasta mí barbilla.

Quería descansar, pero ni eso podía.

Caminé sin rumbo alrededor de media hora, cuando me dí cuenta que tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Hinata.

Las dos estábamos siguiendo la misma carrera, así que no sólo el estudio se facilitaba un poco más, sino que también siempre una de las dos iba a estar presente en la clase.

No estaba de humor para ir. No quería lastimar a ninguna de ellas.

-

Ingresé a un café sobre la avenida y me senté junto a la ventana. Momentos así, en los que no quería ver a nadie ni pensar, me entretenía mirando a la gente pasar.

Un mozo se acercó y le dí mi orden: un café y unos tostados.

Una hora, casi dos, me quedé sentada haciendo nada.

-

Era un día bellísimo, y no quería estar amargada, por lo que decidí caminar y perderme dentro de alguna librería, comprarme algo tal vez, y disfrutar del sol en mi rostro.

Si bien no soportaba los lugares llenos de gente, las calles terriblemente transitadas, la Avenida Corrientes era mi lugar en la ciudad. Y de noche, aún más.

Caminé largo, crucé la Nueve de Julio, y continué hasta el bajo; el Luna Park y Correo Central.

Siempre hacía el mismo recorrido y jamás me cansaba.

Tomé el colectivo y decidí bajarme en Parque Lezama.

Nada mejor que una feria, un amplio espacio verde, y una amiga, que seguramente estaría cebando unos verdes (mate).

-

Era un poco temprano, tal vez, pero ella siempre estaba.

Su nombre era Anna. La busqué con mi mirada hasta encontrarla sentada en un banco, escribiendo algo. Sus cabellos rubios y cortos eran mecidos por el viento, su rostro pálido y sus bellísimos ojos negros, abismantes, profundos, estaban metidos dentro de un cuaderno.

-¡Anna! –la llamé alegremente. Ella levantó la vista, y me regaló una de sus bellísimas sonrisas.

-¡Saku, cuánto tiempo!

-¡Demasiado! –y nos abrazamos mientras reíamos.

Pasé toda la mañana junto a ella, hablando de nimiedades, asuntos sin importancia, criticando la extravagante ropa de algunas señoras mayores mientras tomábamos unos mates y comíamos algunas galletitas saladas.

De alguna u otra forma, todavía no sé cómo, lograba sacarme información.

-Así que otra vez te sacó en cara –empezó a hablar- aunque no me parece un mal chico, es un grandísimo idiota. Pero si vos tampoco le decís que no lo diga más…

-¿Cómo querés que se lo diga?

-Diciéndoselo. Sakura, no podés seguir guardándote para vos todo lo que te molesta, lo que te duele, lo que sentís… Un día vas a explotar, y te digo que es lo más feo que hay… -su voz se apagó un poco.

-Anna, ¿estás bien?

Noté cómo inspiraba profundamente en un intento de calmar las ganas de llorar.

-

Ella y yo éramos muy parecidas. Enérgicas y alegras (algo) pero extremadamente reservadas con nuestros sentimientos. Nos costaba mucho confiar y dejar que la otra persona viera que no éramos ni tan enérgicas ni tan alegres.

Era nuestra protección y a la vez una forma de no preocupar a quienes queríamos.

Pero había una diferencia crucial entre las dos: ella era mucho más fuerte que yo. Ella podía ser muy fría.

La podías ver enojada (cosa que hacía con mucha facilidad) pero jamás la ibas a ver llorar. Ella no se lo permitía a sí misma. Fui testigo de sus más profundos dolores (como la muerte de sus padres) sin embargo jamás vi derrumbarse esa fortaleza.

-

Una inspiración más de aire y su cuerpo se relaja un poco, aunque sigue tensionado. Otro respiro profundo. Y silencio.

Sé que va a esperar hasta poder hablar tranquila, sin quebrarse ni una vez, sin derramar una lágrima en el camino.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté al cabo de unos minutos.

-Saku… no puedo más- suspira sin embargo su voz no se quiebra- No puedo más- susurra ahora.

La contemplé en silencio. Me costaba creer que esta frágil persona fuera mi amiga Anna.

Esa chica de carácter y personalidad fuerte, que nadie se atrevía ni podía avasallar.

Esa mujer fuerte e independiente, segura y sincera.

La abrazo y noto como empieza a convulsionar. Mí amiga está llorando y su dolor me traspasa, llega hasta mí alma.

-

-

-

Día extraño pensé al llegar a mi casa. "Bittersweet" sería la definición más correcta. 100% agridulce.

Me recosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Muchas emociones para un solo día.

Y así, recostada, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en uno de los costados, yo también lloré. Lloré por Anna, lloré por mí.

Y cansada de tantas lágrimas me dormí, deseando que las cosas mejorasen.

Soñé con lo vivido en el día. Soñé con mi amiga.

En la inconsciencia busqué una forma de ayudarla…

-

"-Disculpame, yo no quería…..- la callé.

-No tenés por qué disculparte- le respondí- Para eso estoy, ¿no?- y aguardé en silencio. Si ella no iba a hablar yo la respetaría.

-No sé qué hacer. Siento tanta vergüenza, tanto dolor….

Después de muchos años en silencio, observando su sonrisa, sus triunfos, sus derrotas. Siendo su silenciosa compañera, su invisible enamorada, decidí que era hora de decirle mis sentimientos, lo mucho que lo amo…- sus ojos oscuros se vidrian una vez más y esta vez los cristales caen sin ninguna barrera- y lo hice- una sonrisa amarga adorna su cara- esperé a que llegara, esa noche me había arreglado, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo….

Pero tenía la ilusión…..- las lágrimas le impiden hablar.

La volví a abrazar.

-El me dijo que también me quería y como una idota creí que sentía lo mismo que yo.

Pero ¿sabés qué? El no me ama. Él está enamorado de otra… otra que hace dos noches trajo a la casa…- y no se contuvo más.

No podía, ni yo. Lloré junto a ella como si las lágrimas pudieran borrar la pena, limpiar la herida.

-

¿Pero acaso lo hacen? ¿A alguien la funcionó?

-

-

-

_Ella sólo quiere irse a la mierda porque nadie la vio crecer._

* * *

_end of this chapter.._

_la historia de ella está inspirada en un fic que leí hace un tiempo cuyo nonmbre no recuerdo, asi que si alguien también lo leyó y sabe cómo se llama que me avise porque no lo recuerdo y me gustaría saber cómo continuaba la historia, que por cierto era muy linda a pesar de que tenía unas ganas de matarlo a yoh...._

_si! es shaman king la serie!_

_well..._

_kisses  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_hi, here again! _

_por suerte!! espero que les guste el chap... prometo que con este receso más largo y forzado por la gripe a voy a tratar de subir los caps más rápido._

_gracias por los reviews!!_

_y una calaración antes de leer: tanto sasuke, como naruto, o la compañera de elenco del uchiha hablan inglés. al menos sasuke y naruto son ingleses, y la mujer yankee._

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

Observó su imagen en el espejo una y otra vez. El vestido largo de diseñador le quedaba perfecto. Parecía haber sido creado sólo para ella.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa abandonó su vestidor, para encontrarse con su compañero de trabajo, con su "pareja".

Desde las escaleras lo vio sentado en el gran sillón blanco del living, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y fumando un cigarrillo.

La impotente y oscura figura masculina contrastaba con la cálida habitación. Ese hombre era increíble. Sólo su presencia imponía respeto y admiración. Y lo deseaba. Demasiado. Las revistas del corazón no paraban escribir artículos sobre su supuesto "romance", y aunque delante de él simulaba no haberlas leído nunca, en la soledad de su casa soñaba con que, al menos, unos de esos "apasionados encuentros" fuera verdad.

-

No había mujer que pudiera resistir su encanto, que no deseara su cuerpo, que no anhelase con ser su dueña, la única en su vida, en su mente, y en su cama.

Al principio le resultó extraño cómo salían a flote sus sentimientos posesivos hacia él. Y debía reconocer que tenía miedo de que pudiera terminar siendo una obsesión.

Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo, si juntos interpretaron hermosas escenas románticas, si juntos actuaron apasionados besos y caricias?

¿Cómo evitar no enamorarse, no desearlo, no quererlo sólo para sí misma si delante de cámaras podía llegar a ser el hombre más dedicado y romántico, y, luego, fuera de ellas, ser frío y callado?

¿Cómo evitar no sentirse atrapada por esa aura misteriosa que su cuerpo emanaba?

-

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de la jaula de sus labios. No tenía ni una respuesta a los interrogantes que su mente elaboraba.

Con elegancia se paró frente al hombre que sería solo por hoy su pareja frente de las cámaras.

"_Bendita entrega de premios_" internamente pensó.

Con la más coqueta de sus sonrisas lo llamó.

-¿Vamos? –a lo que él, sin mirarla ni elogiarla, le respondió:

-Hmp -… "_Otra vez con sus misteriosas respuestas_" la mujer pensó.

-

-

-

El viaje en la limusina fue totalmente silencioso. En ese pequeño espacio él no fumó, no habló ni la miró. Sólo se dedicó a a dejar su vista vagar por el paisaje que el polarizado de los vidrios le permitía ver.

Y ella se frustró aún más. Sin embargo no pudo evitar desearlo aún más. Masoquista y enferma…. Tal vez lo era.

Bajaron en la entrada del teatro donde fueron atacados por un millón de flashes y por los gritos histéricos de las fans.

Ella sacó a relucir otra de sus mejores sonrisas, mientras él sólo se dedicó a avanzar por la alfombra sin dirigir la mirada a nadie, sin hablar.

El vestido rojo de la rubia mujer se ceñía de manera increíble a su bella figura.

El traje negro impecable a él lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo y varonil de lo que las féminas presentes podían soportar.

Ellos eran los protagonistas de una exitosa película, de la cual pronto se haría la continuación, en la que un ángel (él) y un demonio (ella) eran obligados a convivir en el mundo de los humanos para ver quién influenciaba más almas, para ver qué reino ganaba la apuesta.

-

-

Una vez que pudo traspasar las puertas del teatro y escapar de los malditos periodistas, dejó escapar un bufido y se masajeó la sien. Sus ojos negros enfurecidos, aburridos, hartos.

Así se sentía él. Demasiado cansado de la hipocresía reinante en ese mundo de frivolidad. Agotado de los gritos de las mujeres en celo.

¿Cómo podían escribir o decirle "te amo" si ni siquiera lo conocían? Irónico. No eran más que idiotas calientes con él, y él no era más que un juguete sexual a vista de ellas, de todos.

¿Cómo querían exigir respeto de su parte si se regalaban continuamente?

Si esas pretendían un llamado de su parte eran más huecas de lo que imaginaba.

Aunque lo que más le jodía era el hecho de ser un "juguete", una "cosa" comercial capaz de generar millones de dólares

"Malditos parásitos" pensó.

-Teme! Llegaste!- miró a su amigo, el único en quien podía confiar.

-¿Ya tan alegre?- le preguntó con cansancio.

-¿Y vos más amargado? Aún no sé qué es lo que te ven…-

- Sinceramente yo tampoco- suspiró.

-

-

-

La noche trascurrió tranquila. Al menos para quien estaba acostumbrado a ese "ajetreo". Seguramente que para los "simples mortales", el resto del mundo, esa fiesta hubiera sido algo parecido a un sueño. Como si el cielo hubiera descendido para que podamos observar tanta belleza y riqueza.

¿Pero acaso era justo? ¿Era ético tanta ostentación con tanta hambre alrededor?

Seguramente no. nada es justo pero por sobre todo uno no puede esperar que todo lo sea…

¿O si?

Sin embargo lo que este Olimpo terrenal podía ofrecer era tan buena razón como cualquier otra… y eso era entretener.

A mitad de la fiesta se escapó. Si no fuera porque de verdad le gustaba con su alma la actuación hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiera abandonado.

Salió por una de las puertas y se dirigió al estacionamiento. "malditos paparazzis" pronunció. Por culpa de ellos él tenía que salir como si hubiera robado algo.

-

Y los Uchihas jamás se esconden ni huyen.

Pero en tiempos extremos medidas extremas, sin importar el orgullo herido…

¿O si?

-

"Maldita película" dijo. Aunque en el fondo algo agradecido estaba. El guión lo había atrapado desde el primer momento, en especial porque iba a interpretar a alguien totalmente distinto a él: un ángel.

¿Quién, de sus conocidos, lo iba a imaginar interpretando ese papel?

Demasiados demonios interiores tenía para hacer de alguien o algo tan simple, tan puro.

Aunque la capacidad de no poder mentir era un punto de coincidencia.

-

Prendió un cigarrillo. Nunca antes había fumado pero desde que ingresó en este ambiente era una necesidad hacerlo.

Reconocía que algunas cosas habían cambiado pero la esencia no: él seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha, por más que a muchos les molestase.

Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que, como una vez la había dicho su amigo, todos, absolutamente todos, lo perseguían, lo buscaban.

Bufó molesto. No había nada interesante en su monótona vida.

N A D A y aún así lo espiaban.

-

Aguardó unos instantes, con el cuerpo apoyado contra la pared, hasta que un auto negro, común y corriente, se apareció frente a él.

Sonrió orgullosamente. Su amigo lo conocía muy bien.

-Teme!! Bienvenido con los mortales!!- le gritó su rubio compañero de fuga feliz- estoy cansado de esas viejas!!- pronunció con repugnancia.

-¿Entonces qué esperás Usuratonkachi? ¿Una invitación?- y partieron.

Ninguno de los paparazzis advirtió que en ese auto común, un poco viejo y con los vidrios polarizados se escapaba su "estrella" favorita.

-Son unos parias, ¿no?- inició naruto la conversación.

-Te quedas corto- dijo Sasuke.

- Y pensar que hay gente que los quiere cerca suyo…

- Allá ellos, yo no.

- Ne.. Sasuke…

-Nh?

-¿Qué te parecen unas vacaciones?- interrogó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- La mejor idea en mucho tiempo dobe

- Jaja… entonces tendré que agradecérselo a tu hermano- pronunció el rubio al tiempo que con una mano se rascaba la nuca.

- No te entiendo.

- Ya lo verás…¿Te gusta Argentina?

- ¿Argentina? ¿ese país al fin del mundo?

- Sí, el mismo.

- ¿Paparazzis?

- Mmm… no creo que muchos. No tiene una gran industria como Holliwood fabricante de estrellas.

- Entonces está bien.

- Qué bueno porque sino tendría que regalarle los pasajes al viejo (Jiraiya) y no quiero!!!

- ¿Entonces ya lo tenían decidido sin haberme consultado?

- Jeje siempre tan perspicaz teme!!

- Naruto…

- Si?

- ¿Cuándo es el viaje?

- Ajá!! Estás interesado!!

El azabache prefirió quedarse callado, de lo contrario lo mataría lentamente. El rubio sin embargo percibió en el silencio de su amigo esas ganas homicidas que éste escondía.

- Bueno, no te enojes!!

- Naruto…

- Jeje..- comenzó a reír nerviosamente- Sasuke… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

- Nh?

-Estamos yendo para el aeropuerto.

* * *

_cualquier duda me preguntan.._

_kisses._

_enishi.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_hi!!!_

_aquí otra vez!!_

_siento mucho haberme atrasado tanto!!! Y debo agradecer a mi mejor amiga por hacerme el favor de tipearmelo!!_

_espero que les guste!!_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

- Fiesta?- Hay no!! ¿Otra vez me perdí en la conversación?

- Saku!!! ¿Por qué estás tan distraída?- preguntó Ino con un deje de picardía en su voz. Tenten en seguida captó ese sutil cambio en el final de la oración pronunciada por la rubia y me miró con esos ojos marrones gigantes y profundos que sólo ella posee.

Hinata, que notó que "algo" había cambiado en la charla, me observó curiosa.

Suspiré con resignación. A pesar de mi silencio, sus miradas seguían puestas en mí.

- Chicas…- dije con cansada voz- ¿se puede saber qué hacen? Porque no entiendo su juego.

-Frontuda!! Estoy segura que algo te pasa!

- Ino, no me pasa nada… sólo me distraje.

-¿Pensando en..?- bien, Tenten tampoco lo iba a dejar pasar."¿Por qué?" lloraba de forma patética mi yo interno.

- En nada. ¿Qué les pasa?

- ¿A nosotras?- me preguntó Ino- nada, ¿y vos?

- Nada..- le respondí yo- ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

- De una fiesta!!- y otra vez Ino volvió a empezar con su monólogo. Sinceramente no podía prestarles atención. Sólo las veía conversar y de vez en cuando asentía.

Estaba demasiado distraída como para seguirles la charla. Sólo podía pensar en mi amiga Anna, en Sai y un sueño que constantemente me perseguía a la noche. Aunque pensándolo bien mas que un sueño era como un compilado de todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos meses.

Todo iniciaba con mi rompimiento con el hombre que había sido mi pareja por más de dos años, a esto le seguía el cumpleaños de Tenten, el último encuentro de box en el que misteriosamente Ino desapareció. Sonreí. A veces envidiaba a esa cerda.

Este último pensamiento trajo a mi mente la imagen de un pelinegro, de piel extremadamente pálida y de ojos oscuros.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Sabía que yo a él como mujer no le interesaba más, él estaba loco por mi amiga… pero ¿cómo iba a hacer para hacerle entender que cada palabra suya me lastimaba? Eso era algo que desconocía.

La "película" terminaba con Anna, con sus lágrimas, con su dolor.

-

- Ahora sí!! ¡¡¿En qué pensás?!!

- Eh?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar El grito de Ino me había sacado de forma demasiada brusca de mi mundo interior.

- Saku, ¿estas bien? te notamos muy distraída-

-Chicas estoy bien. de verdad!!!

- Sabes que siempre vas a poder contar con nosotras, no?- me dijo Hinata con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación en su voz.

- ¡Chicas!, no es que desconfíe de ustedes!. Estoy un poco distraída nada más.- Traté de convencerlas yo...

- ¡Ok! Te creo – Dijo Tenten.

- Ahora si no les molesta, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? – Les sonreí.

Noté como Ino me miraba "ofendida".

- Cerda.... – Me acerqué a ella - ¿Sabías que te quiero? – Y entre risas la abracé con fuerza.

- Sísí... pero me volvés a preguntar de qué estamos hablando y te juro que por más que la boxeadora esté presente yo TE MATO!!-

- Ay Ino, siempre tan delicada, no? –Sonrió Hinata mientras le hablaba – Así Sai-kun nunca se te va a acercar...

La miré y realmente me sorprendí. Era la primera vez que la veía a Ino tan roja (sí, porque sonrojada era poco para el color que su piel cremosa había adquirido) por un chico!!.

- ¿"Sai-kun"? , ¿quién es ése? – Preguntó Tenten.

- Un compañero de cátedra – Le respondí yo.

- Ah... ¿y es lindo?

- ¿Que si es lindo? ¡Está buenísimo! – Continuó Hinata.

- ¡Hinata!! – Gritó Ino histérica sin embargo la ignoramos completamente.

- ¡quiero conocerlo!!! ¿Cómo es? – Nos interrogó Tenten entusiasmada.

- Es alto de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros, piel pálida y sonrisa misteriosa –empezó Hinata con la descripción.

- Además de amable, encantador, buen estudiante, atento, con una voz varonil que derrite y artista!! – Seguí yo.

- ¿Existe alguien así? – Dijo la morena - ¡¡Porque yo quiero uno!!

- No! Eso sí que no! Dejen de hablar de Sai!! – Las tres miramos sorprendidas a nuestra rubia amiga que parecía una loba defendiendo y marcando, por sobretodo, su territorio.

En mi interior no lograba entender cómo podía ser que ese idiota no se haya dado cuenta de lo loca que está por él.

- Tranquila! Estamos solas pero no necesitadas! – Vociferó Tenten.

- El otro día viajé con él – dije yo.

- ¿Si? – Me preguntó Ino interesada.

- Sí, y lo único que hizo fue hablar de vos!! – Le contesté emocionada mientras le tiraba un almohadón.

- ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

- Wow – Pronunció la ojiperla – es la primera vez que te veo tan desesperada por un chico!!.

- Yo también – Coincidió Tenten.

-

Es que nuestra querida amiga se caracterizaba por ser una rompecorazones. En la secundaria no había un chico que no estuviera atrás de ella.

Ino Yamanaka siempre fue la más bonita del grupo, su cabello rubio casi dorado, lacio, sedoso y largo; sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cintura estrecha, su busto lleno y por sobretodo sus ojos azul cielo.

¿Acaso existía un hombre que pudiera resistir a su encanto?

Recuerdo que algunas veces teníamos que esconderla de su club de fans, hasta una vez, Tenten se hizo pasar por su "novia" para que un idiota la dejara en paz.

La última de las locuras fue hace alrededor de tres meses. Había un tipo que no la dejaba en paz, y el pobre era más lento y pesado que por más de que ella lo hubiera rechazado infinitas veces, él seguía apareciendo. Por eso fue que tomó una medida "dramática". Lo citó a un bar cerca de una Iglesia Carmelita, y se apareció vestida de monja!! ¡Cómo nos reímos de la cara del pobre tipo!

Mmm... si no me equivoco creo que Tenten aún guarda el video de la "hermana Ino"!

-

- Es que... – comenzó a hablar mi amiga de ojos claros con timidez.

-Es que, ¿qué?- le preguntó impaciente Tenten.

- Él es diferente – respondió en un suspiro.

Hinata, Tenten y yo no pudimos evitar emocionarnos: Ino estaba enamorada, por primera vez en su vida de alguien que la quería por como ella era y no por como aparentaba.

Para mi sorpresa, esa envidia que había sentido días atrás tras el breve pero doloroso intercambio de palabras con Sai, había desaparecido.

Supongo que ver la emoción en los ojos de mi amiga por el pelinegro logró reemplazar ese sentimiento negativo y acabar con mis miedos. Porque en l fondo, yo tenía miedo. Miedo de lastimar a Ino, de lastimarme a mí.

-

"**Y la vida me parece una fiesta**

**a la que nadie se ha molestado en invitarme"**

**-  
**

Acostadas en los colchones, dispersas en el suelo de la habitación de Hinata, continuamos charlando de cosas sin sentido.

Teníamos la costumbre de reunirnos y pasar una noche "sólo de chicas" desde la secundaria y al crecer e ingresar cada una a distintas carreras no quisimos perder esa tradición.

Entre los trabajos prácticos, parciales, estudio y trabajo no nos veíamos tan seguido como antes, pero seguíamos necesitándonos como al principio. Ellas eran las mejores amigas que uno podía desear.

Tras habernos torturado a Tenten y a mí con una sesión de lectura de revistas "Cosmo" (entre otras) Hinata miró de forma suspicaz a mi compañera de calvario.

- Tenten.... – pronunció con ese tono de voz tan distinto de ella cuando sentía curiosidad – ¿y vos?.

La morocha consciente de lo que se avecinaba, intentó escapar, mas nuestra "adorada y dulce" pelinegra le impidió alcanzar la puerta.

- ¿Yo?- trató de fingir inocencia pero no logró desviar a Hinata de su propósito.

- Sí, vos... ¿Y tu vida amorosa? – No pude evitar sentir compasión por Tenten. Tanto a ella como a mí, no nos gustaba hablar sobre ello, o peor aún, que Ino o Hinata nos sometieran a sus interrogatorios.

- Es verdad!! – dijo Ino, en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo de la dulce venganza – Ya que tanto hablaron de mí, ¿por qué no nos contás?- y sacó a relucir una de sus más amenazadoras sonrisas.

Fui capaz de sentir el temor de Tenten, mientras me escondía detrás de uno de los almohadones a la vez que le imploraba a alguna deidad que tuviera compasión de mí.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?- Susurró con la voz dominada por el miedo.

- ¿Algún príncipe azul?-

- ¿Tal vez un sexy y trabajado boxeador? – Pronunció con picardía Ino.

- Ay, chicas, no hay nadie, nadie-

Nos quedamos calladas. ¿En qué momento la conversación había derivado en este incómodo y tenso silencio?

- Bueno, yo sí tengo a alguien – Las tres miramos sin poder entender qué era lo que Hinata estaba diciendo. Deduzco que, su sonrojo, se debía a la forma en que la mirábamos.

- ¡¡No alguien para mí!! ¡Alguien para Tenten!!- Exclamó a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunté yo a la vez que Ino y Tenten sonreían. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Era demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien...

- Tengo un primo que hace más de seis años que no lo veo, pero que va a volver dentro de unos días...-

- ¡¿Un primo?!- Gritó Ino - ¡¿Y ahora lo decís?!

- Ino acaba de decir que hace más de seis años que no lo ve- empecé a explicar yo- y recién ahora va volver.-

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo... – dijo Tenten.

- ¡¿Que qué tiene que ver?!- la miré sorprendida a Ino, desconocía su capacidad para destruir los oídos, los míos ya sangraban gracias a su aguda voz - ¿Sos tonta??, no!! No lo sos!!-

- Ino....- el tono bajo de Tenten era una advertencia: no la molestes.

- ¿Puedo hablar?- Cuestionó Hinata ofendida. A lo que le respondí "por favor!!"- En fin, como iba diciendo mi primo decidió volver tras haberse ido a estudiar a Inglaterra.... y creo que es el chico ideal para vos Tenten!!.

-

Bien! Otro aspecto nuevo de mis migas se sumaba a la lista: (de esta extraña noche)

1° Ino podía dejar sordo a alguien con su voz de pito.

2° Tenten resultaba muy atemorizante cuando utilizaba el tono bajo para pronunciar palabras.

3° E Hinata estaba completa e incurablemente loca. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se podría emocionar (al punto de ver corazoncitos en sus ojos) por algo como esto?

-

De la lista que de verdad importaba podía decir que:

1) Ino estaba completamente enamorada de Sai.

2) Ya no tenía miedo.

3) Tenten estaba triste.

4) Hinata tenía un_ primo_.

"Alto!" el último no puede considerarse como algo importante!! Creo que convivir con Ino ya me está afectando.

-

Tenten observó a la pelinegra escépticamente.

- Tenten, no te enojes conmigo, ¿si? Yo te quiero mucho y te prometo ser " nena"....

- Arg!! Está bien!! No me enojo pero basta! No me pongas esos ojos!! – le gritó la aludida a Hinata.

- De "nena" no tenés nada, diablillo – dijo Ino.

Y las cuatro nos reímos, sin embargo yo seguía teniendo curiosidad por ese primo, ¿haría buena pareja con Tenten?

- Saku, preguntame lo que quieras- pronunció la Hyuuga con un mal actuado cansancio.

- ¿Por qué vuelve?, o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué se fue?- "primera pregunta!!" oí como Ino susurraba..

- Se fue porque mi tío tenía que hacerse cargo de unos negocios, ya saben, cosas de empresas...

- y... ¿por qué vuelve?- ahora Tenten fue la que susurró "Ahí va la segunda"...

- Porque tiene que hacerse cargo de unos negocios familiares, a parte, ya terminó de estudiar...

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – le pregunté. Si era demasiado grande para las veintiún primaveras de mi amiga ya le voy diciendo a Hina que se olvide de su "misterioso y recién descubierto" primo.

- Veinticuatro!!- pronunció feliz mi amiga.

- ¿Y se llama....?

- Neji!!!

- Saku... ¿Sólo cuatro preguntas? – de repente mencionó Tenten.

- Y yo que pensaba que iba a romper su récord de preguntas por minuto- dijo decepcionada Ino.

Estas malditas siempre se ríen de mí, ¿acaso ya mencioné que soy demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien? Suspiro, no hay qué pueda hacer para disimularlo.... lo intento y ¡Fallo!!

- ¿Y cuándo vuelve?- Preguntó Tenten, parecía que el interés empezaba a calar en ella.

-Dentro de una semana, estoy un poco ansiosa- confesó Hinata – Hace mucho que no lo veo y espero poder llevarme bien... era mi mejor amigo... – fue interrumpida por Ino.

- ¿Pero no volviste a hablar con él?

- No....- Dijo en un suspiro – Digamos que en ese momento mi tío estaba muy ocupado y se distanció de nosotros y Neji tenía que estudiar y acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar...

- Y por eso no quisiste molestarlo y con el tiempo se fueron alejando. –deduje yo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero ahora vuelve!!- Exclamó feliz.

Sin embargo había algo que no me cerraba en todo esto... Hinata parecía más bien enamorada que un familiar a la hora de hablar de su primo, ¿acaso era normal?

No pude evitar preocuparme un poco, aunque debía admitir que desconocía este tipo de relaciones familiares: mis padres son ambos hijos únicos y yo también soy hija única, así que no sé nada sobre primos ni tíos.

En fin, decidí guardar ese interrogante para mí misma.

- Así que según lo que escuché decir a mi papá, le vana organizar una fiesta a modo de presentación y... ¿no les gustaría ir?

- ¡Sí! Me encantaría!! –exclamó Ino feliz y emocionada.

- Pero, ¿segura de que no va haber problema?- preguntó un tanto preocupada y otro tanto expectante Tenten.

- ¡A ver Señoritas!! Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, hija del dueño de la empresa Hyuuga's Corp y puedo invitar a quien quiera a la fiesta!!- pronunció imperativamente la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, y las tres no pudimos evitar sorprendernos.

De los casi siete años en los que las cuatro somos mejores amigas, había temas de los que prácticamente no hablábamos y uno de ellos era l a familia de Hinata.

Nosotras sabíamos que era la heredera de una gran fortuna, ya que su padre era el dueño de una de la empresas más importantes del país(relacionada con el sector automotriz), pero conocíamos también que hablar sobre ello la ponía nerviosa a Hinata.

Nuestra amiga parecía una de nosotras, y no la heredera de una gran/inmensa suma de dinero y poder/acciones. Y nosotras la queríamos por como ella era: un diablillo que de alguna manera u otra siempre lograba robarnos una sonrisa.

Hace un tiempo atrás, antes incluso de que nos conociéramos, a ella la habían intentado secuestrar.

Sé que la pasó muy mal y que tenía miedo incluso de salir de su habitación. Puedo imaginar que habrá sido muy difícil para ella... pero como ya dije, nosotras, no hablábamos sobre ello, ni sobre el dinero de Hina, ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo que ella tenía (el departamento que lo compartía a veces con su hermana) lo había ganado ella con esfuerzo, trabajando.

El padre la había ayudado, es también era verdad, pero ella es la que estudia y trabaja a la vez para pagar su parte de la vivienda.

Si hay algo que a mi amiga le molesta es que alguien le saque en cara la riqueza de su familia, aunque a la mayoría le cuesta asociar al serio y frío Hiashi Hyuuga con la siempre alegre y amigable Hinata Hyuuga.

Suspiro. Pensándolo bien, vivimos rodeadas de tantos idiotas que por más que ella diga que es Hyuuga, nadie le va a creer. Aunque por otro lado, eso es bueno, muy bueno.

-

Esa noche nos acostamos tarde.

Soñé algo distinto después de mucho tiempo. El sueño que esa noche ocupó mi mente, era alegre, feliz.

En ese mundo de fantasía generado por mi subconsciente, yo estaba bien y no había rastro del dolor del engaño ni de la traición. No había palabras hirientes, ni llantos. Pero por sobretodo, no existía la soledad.

Si bien a la mañana siguiente no pude recordar nada sobre el sueño, sólo sé que después de mucho tiempo pude dormir bien, sin ninguna preocupación en mi mente.

Quién sabe, quizá la Saku de antes esté volviendo a mi vida.

-

"**Y la vida me parece una fiesta**

**a la que nadie se ha molestado en invitarme"**

**-  
**

_-End of the chapter-_

_

* * *

_

_je, les aseguro que el encuentro entre saku y sasuke no va a tardar mucho más!!!, es que me gusta mucho escribir sobre estas cuatro amigas..._

_cualquier duda me preguntan!! gracias por todos los lindos reviews!!_

_see you..._

_enishi.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_hi!!_

_otro cap más!_

_gracias por lo reviews y siento la demora!!_

_espero que les guste el cap_

_enjoy the story..  
_

* * *

Observé mi imagen en el espejo una vez más, me costaba reconocerme. Esa mujer no podía ser yo, pero parecía que lo era. El vestido azul que me había regalado, gracias al incentivo de mi amiga Ino, era bellísimo. Tenía que reconocer que fue una suerte tenerla a mi lado, sin ella no lo habría comprado.

Giré sobre mis pies y disfruté como la tela de la pollera se levantaba. La delicada prenda me llegaba un dedo o dos por arriba de las rodillas y si bien era "elegante y apropiado", como lo había elogiado Hina, aún me sentía incómoda. Contradictoriamente incómoda: por una lado me sentía hermosa, femenina y atractiva; y por el otro una pobre chica tonta, acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida, intentando lucir acorde a una fiesta demasiado importante para ella. Es que no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarme.

Suspiré, dejé que todo el aire saliera de mis pulmones para llenarlos nuevamente. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado para mi gusto. Fijé mis ojos en los zapatos de tacón negros que esperaban su turno al lado de la cama. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora la ansiedad causaba estragos en mi ritmo cardíaco.

Tratando de retrasar el momento, comencé a observar la gran habitación que Hinata tenía en la casa de sus padres.

La mansión Hyuuga no dejaba de sorprenderme, no sólo por lo grande que era sino también por su belleza, armonía y sencillez. Estaba sinceramente sorprendida, las pocas veces que lo había visto al padre de Hinata me había parecido un hombre extremadamente frío y calculador, por lo que esperaba que la residencia de la familia Hyuuga fuera igual.

Sin embargo las primeras impresiones no siempre eran verdaderas y las personas pueden llegar a mostrar dentro la tranquilidad, comodidad y privacidad del hogar una personalidad totalmente distinta a la del ámbito laboral. Y esto era lo que le había pasado con Hiashi Hyuuga.

La mansión de Hinata era agradable y acogedora, uno lograba sentirse como en casa; y, por lo que podía deducir, la llegada del primo de mi amiga sólo había traído mucha más alegría al de por sí alegre hogar.

-

Dos toques suaves en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-Saku!! ¿Estás lista?- escuché como la dulce voz de Hinata me preguntaba- ¡Entro!

Al verla a Hinata arreglada no pude evitar sentirme extremadamente pequeña, su hermosura era avasallante. El vestido negro caía elegantemente sobre su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas y acentuando su diminuta cintura. Su piel color marfil hacía un exquisito contraste con la fina tela de la prenda, y sus ojos perlados brillaban más que nunca. Su largo y lacio cabello estaba semirecogido y unas delicadas hebillas de strass le daban el toque perfecto. Los pequeños pies blancos lucían unos tacos negros de terciopelo, y en uno de sus tobillos una sencilla tobillera plateada brillaba.

Las joyas que mi amiga usaba no eran muy grandes, sino finas y delicadas.

-Estás hermosa- pronuncié intentando ocultar la tristeza que se había apoderado de mi ser.

Pero simplemente no podía. Bajé la mirada y jugué con mis manos… mis amigas eran demasiado bellas, cual rosas en flor, y yo un simple botón.

-Saku!!! Estas bellísima!!- pronunció Hinata. Sólo pude pensar que mi amiga trataba de levantarme el ánimo, ¿cómo podía decir que yo estaba bella cuando ella brillaba cual una estrella?

- Hina, no trates de levantarme el ánimo… es inútil.- le contesté yo secamente. Noté como uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo insistentemente.

- Sakura Haruno! Yo no estoy tratando de levantarte el ánimo ni nada por el estilo!!- me gritó- Acepto que necesitas una muy buena dosis de autoestima, no lo niego pero… ¿me consideras capaz de mentirte? Me ofende!! Si digo que estás BELLÍSIMA es porque lo estás!!!- intenté replicar pero me lo impidió- y ni se te ocurra decir que es imposible, que no sos nada en comparación mía porque juro, por lo que más quiero en este maldito planeta, que esta noche va a ser tu peor pesadilla!!!

Anonadada tras semejante reto sólo pude bajar el rostro y pronunciar un tímido "lo siento".

- Así está mejor- dijo arrogantemente.- Bien… ¿estás descalza?- empalidecí ante su descubrimiento. Sus ojos blancos no dejaban de mirar mis pies con un deje de resentimiento, y noté, para mi desgracia, como un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su rostro. Tragué forzadamente y comencé a avanzar hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación, si quería escapar esa era mi única oportunidad. Ni bien alcancé la puerta pude escuchar los gritos de Hinata, sin embargo no dudé un instante en salir corriendo.

Hinata podía parecer la chica más tímida de todas, pero puedo asegurar que no conocía nada más peligroso que a ella enojada. En mi huída me crucé con una sonriente Hanabi, un alegre Hiashi, pero ninguno me había ofrecido ayuda… pensándolo bien creo que les resultaba gracioso ver mi cara de sufrimiento. ¡¡Qué suerte la mía!!

Tras una intensa corrida – aunque algo corta- Hinata me arrastró a su cuarto, donde me ordenó que me ponga los zapatos y que dejara de ser tan caprichosa. Si alguien nos hubiera visto seguramente pensaría o creería que ella parecía más una madre que reta a una hija que una amiga "tratando de ayudar" a otra (como ella decía).

-

La tarde, a pesar de todo, pasó rápida y sin darme cuenta ya prácticamente estábamos listas para ir a la reunión de bienvenida del misterioso primo de Hinata.

Entre charlas y maquillaje, mi amiga me confirmó que Ino no iría porque –por fin- había quedado en encontrarse con Sai.

Al escuchar su nombre no pude evitar en pensar en él, no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa fatídica mañana, en la que sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento que me asustó por su fuerza: la envidia. Ese amargo sentimiento fue el que me obligó a faltar a clases, a no ver a Ino ese día y, por sobre todo, a no volver a encontrarme con él. Yo no quería envidiar a Ino, porque ella era la persona que más quería, mi amiga… y Sai era a la vez un amigo al que con el correr del tiempo pude apreciar y conocer; por estos motivos no deseaba discutir o pelearme con ellos.

Lo que él me había hecho, en cierto modo, también había sido culpa mía. Si yo no lo hubiera dejado él no me habría lastimado, si yo me hubiera defendido en ese momento y si hubiera escuchado lo que me decían mis incondicionales amigas muchas cosas serían distintas.

Aunque pensándolo bien, si Tetsuo no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, hoy Ino no saldría con Sai, ni yo estaría arreglándome para una fiesta, ni sería tan cercana con las chicas; así que supongo que algo bueno salió de todo ese drama.

Bajé las escaleras y olvidé a mi desafortunada vida amorosa para sonreírle a una radiante Hanabi, a una exaltada Hinata y a una cohibida Tenten…

"_¿una cohibida Tenten?"_

- Tenten!! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! Estás divina!!!- le dije a la vez que corría a abrazarla.

- ¿¿Viste que está hermosa??- pronunció Hinata.

Y es que la morena estaba más bella que nunca. Un vestido verde agua envolvía su femenina y tonificada figura. Su cabello castaño caía en cascadas sobre su descubierta espalda; la sonrisa tímida que adornaba su rostro le proporcionaba un aire hasta el momento desconocido en ella; el vestido era perfecto, resaltaba sus curvas marcadas; el brillo de sus ojos iluminaba su cara; la elegancia y la sencillez de su atuendo resultaban perfectas para la joven muchacha.

El vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y caía con gracia, su cintura estrecha estaba ceñida por una fina cinta de un tono un poco más oscuro que el de la prenda. El escote no era muy profundo, sin embargo le brindaba a Tenten un aire sensual imposible de resistir. La belleza de la morena era incomparable e insuperable.

- ¿Te parece? Me siento un poco rara..- dijo ella.

- Yo creo que todas están perfectas- pronunció una potente y masculina voz.

- Papá!!!- sonrió Hanabi- Gracias!!

Y soltamos unas risas. La noche prometía ser hermosa, y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla con tristes recuerdos, ni tontas inseguridades.

-

-

-

-

Me encontraba parado frente a una puerta, que resultaba ser la más importante.

Mmm, sé que esto puede llegar a sonar raro, incluso a mi me resulta extraño, pero no puedo evitar pensar que era así. Tras esta simple puerta se encontraba la criatura más bella que pude haber conocido y, siendo francos, tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder.

Suspiré una vez más antes de tocar el timbre y aguardé.

Una imponente figura apareció ante mi cara.

-Oh… -en aquel momento me hubiese echado a correr por mi vida al ver su expresión- Inoichi, esteee… -las palabras no me salían con claridad- ¿Está Ino?

Él me observó con rostro impasible, examinándome, y yo no pude evitar transpirar. Amaba a Ino, pero temía a su padre… demasiado…

"_Mantén el pulso, Sai, que no te tiemblen las manos_" me dije mientras entraba a la casa.

Traté de iniciar una conversación, sin embargo, me resultó terriblemente imposible, la voz me temblaba. Pero, ¿qué resultaba ser yo al final? En aquellas condiciones –con las manos temblorosas y sudadas- parecía más bien un pendejo asustado que un joven enamorado.

Mi único consuelo recaía en el hecho de que podría monopolizar la bella sonrisa de Ino. Por eso, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo… y _someterme_ a todo.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer? –inquirió de una.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Pensaba llevarla a cenar –intenté mantener mi voz firme.

- ¿Y después? –alzó una ceja inquisidoramente.

- estee…- "_mierda!! Ya estaba temblando!!" _–Yo… yo… -observé a la bella figura descendiendo por las escaleras con una despampanante sonrisa.

"_Oh, salvado por mi diosa_" me dije y dejé que un suspiro se escapase de mis labios.

-Papá –dijo ella con molestia- deja de asustar a Sai!

- Yo no lo estoy asustando!!- pronunció el hombre haciendo una extraña mueca, que sin embargo logró robarle otra sonrisa a mi ángel.

- Está bien…- le respondió ella, aunque por el tono de su voz parecía no creerle- Nos vamos?- se dirigió a mí y embobado sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

- Bueno, si no queda otra –su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver como su hija se iba con otro hombre.- pero no quiero que llegues tarde!!

Observé como un adorable sonrojo se apoderaba de las femeninas mejillas y sonreí enternecido.

- Papá!!! Tengo veintiuno!!- le reprochó ella.

- Pero seguís siendo mi bebé!!!- le contestó él. Más relajado por la presencia de un ángel a mi costado, logré pronunciar algunas breves palabras.

- Señor, le prometo que antes de las doce la princesa está en casa- noté como el sonrojo de Ino adquiría más intensidad, y como el padre me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien hijo, confío en vos- y tras esas palabras nos fuimos.

"_Creo que le caí bien!!"_ pensé internamente.

Conduje a la bella mujer hacia mi auto negro, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la cerré tras que ella tomara asiento.

Una vez sentados me permití perderme en esos expresivos ojos azules que me habían enamorado desde el primer momento en que me vi reflejado en ellos.

- Estás hermosa- le dije y para mi alegría recibí de sus labios un tímido pero bello beso cerca de mi boca.

Con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro comencé a manejar por las ajetreadas calles nocturnas de buenos aires; sinceramente no me importaba el tráfico si con ello podía pasar más tiempo a su lado, embriagándome de su exquisito perfume.

En mi interior le agradecí a Sakura, sin ella jamás me hubiera atrevido a invitar a esta divina mujer, ni disfrutar de su agradable compañía.

-

-

-

-

Estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la suite del hotel donde me encontraba alojado por el momento. Nunca imaginé volver a mi país de origen, la vida en Inglaterra me era más conocida que esta. Agité una vez más el vaso de licor y dejé que mi mente volara tiempo atrás.

De niño solía pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de mi tío Hiashi, jugando con mi prima, o disfrutando de la cálida presencia de mi tía. Mi padre no solía pasar mucho tiempo conmigo ni en casa. Al principio pensé que era porque no me quería, al crecer descubrí que ese lugar le traía tristes y dolorosos recuerdos. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo era demasiado pequeño como para poder recordarla, pero sin duda mi padre no había podido olvidarla jamás.

Recordando las alegres tardes de mi infancia, me puse a pensar en mi prima Hinata, y me acordé de que no conocía a la más joven integrante de la familia: Hanabi Hyuuga.

Con algo de incertidumbre recaí en el hecho de que muchas cosas habrían cambiado desde mi partida.

¿Cómo estaría Hinata? ¿Cómo sería Hanabi? Ellas y mi tío eran mi única familia y, prácticamente no las conocía.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la entrada estruendosa de Naruto.

¿Acaso nunca se cansaba de gritar??

-Hey!!! I don't know how to speak Spanish!!(_1)_- me gritó en inglés. Parecía ser que el idiota se habia dado cuenta que no sabía hablar en castellano.

- You, idiot. Stop shounting, they know how to speak English (_2_)- le contesté.

Era obvio que los presentes sabían hablar en inglés, pero se ve que para él ese hecho no era obvio.

Detrás de él noté como mi amigo Sasuke se masajeaba las sienes. Él estaba tan harto del rubio como yo.

Sin ganas de seguir escuchando la voz estruendosa de Naruto pronuncié:

- Let's go. (_3)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_(1): hey!! no sé hablar en español!!!_

_(2): idiota, ellos saben hablar en inglés._

_(3): vamos._

_-_

* * *

_end of the chapter  
_

_bueno, espero que les haya gustado!_

_cualquier duda me preguntan... ya se viene el encuentro!_

_kisses  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!!!

Sé que seguramente les va a molestar leer esto, porque sé muy bien que cuando uno quiere leer un nuevo cap y se encuentra con una nota de la autor/a… digamos que alegría no es lo primero que se siente (al menos en mi caso! je)

Sin embargo _**esta nota es muy importante**_!!!

Como habrán leído la historia es "bilingüe", quiero decir con esto que los personajes hablan en dos idiomas distintos, a pesar de que todavía no se hizo notorio este hecho.

Sakura es una joven universitaria argentina, que vive en la provincia de . (Buenos Aires) y que estudia en la capital del país (Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires).

Sasuke es un famoso e importante actor inglés que vive en Inglaterra (pero que constantemente viaja a los Estados Unidos) y por lo tanto habla inglés; como también lo hacen Naruto, Itachi,…

A pesar de esto, esto no quita que Sakura o Hinata sepan hablar en inglés… digamos que si bien su lengua es el español o castellano, también saben hablar inglés por haberlo estudiado. (Como sucede con la mayoría de nosotros).

Mi problema radica, y es por eso que escribo esta nota, en el hecho del encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura y la diferencia de idiomas. Me gustaría que se note que no hablan la misma lengua pero tampoco quiero escribir los caps en inglés y hacer las "traducciones" aparte. Primero porque me parece que va a resultar incómodo y segundo porque tal vez no todos saben inglés o (como yo) prefieren leer en castellano, ya sea porque les gusta más el idioma o porque les da vagancia leer en inglés… (mi lamentable caso!!!).

Por todo esto me gustaría recibir su opinión, leer su comentario y/o sugerencia con el objetivo de hacer la lectura fácil y entretenida.

Más allá de esto, cualquier duda me dejan un review!!!

Muchas gracias!!!

Kisses

Enishi.


	9. Chapter 9

_hi, aquí otra vez._

_lamento muchísimo la demora pero mi fui de campamento y estoy a full con los exámenes por eso no pude subirlo antes._

_**aclaración!!!! esta es la primera parte del cap!!! la segunda voy a tratar de subirla lo más pronto posible!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_cualquier duda me preguntan.._

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

-

**Do you remember me?**

**Encuentros primera parte**

**-**

**-**

Debía reconocer que el salón del hotel era bellísimo. Nunca antes en mis veintidós años de vida había viso un decorado tan elegante e importante.

Las mesas vestidas se distribuían de forma estratégica y ordenada a lo largo del salón y en el medio una espaciosa pista de baile. Hinata me había advertido que la reunión no iba a ser la típica reunión de negocios, pero sinceramente no había imaginado ver una orquesta al costado del salón.

"_Es más una fiesta que una aburrida reunión de negocios, si? Así que no te quejes!! Vas a venir igual!!" _me había ordenado mi amiga.

Embelesada con las flores y la música del lugar, los nervios y la ansiedad, que en un principio sentí, fueron disminuyendo. Noté como Hanabi corría hasta la pista de baile y comenzaba a danzar. Enseguida la siguieron Hinata y Tenten. Hiashi a mi lado observaba con orgullo a sus hijas. Ese hombre cada día me sorprendía más y más.

- Sakura-san, ¿por qué no baila con ellas?- me invitó amablemente su masculina voz. Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y me acerqué a las chicas bajo la atente mirada perlada.

Hanabi reía feliz mientras intentaba hacer bailar a Tenten. La morocha sonrojada intentaba seguir los rápidos y gráciles pasos de la menor de los Hyuuga; y Hinata sonreía.

No pude evitar compar esta noche con un cuento de hadas.

-

-

-

Llegábamos tarde. Demasiado para mi gusto y mi buen humor. El baka de Naruto me sacaba de mis casillas, sus gritos y su histeria anaranjada habían colmado mi paciencia. Descendimos al salón que mi tío había contratado en el hotel e ingresamos los tres. Debo reconocer que tuvimos la suerte de no encontrarnos con ninguna lunática fan de Sasuke… eso hubiera sido un desastre.

La figura de mi tío era imponente, desde muy chico había admirado el poder que él poseía al hablar, al moverse. Siempre lo admiré, su presencia era lo más cercano a una figura paterna para mí.

Hiashi Hyuuga conversaba con unos hombres de traje, que seguramente eran socios, accionistas o incluso clientes de la empresa.

Una sensación de alivio y de relajación invadió mi cuerpo al escuchar a personas hablar en castellano. Si bien estaba más que acostumbrado al inglés y lo hablaba con la mayor de las naturalidades, siempre había echado de menos mi lengua de origen.

El inglés representaba, a mi parecer, la diplomacia, la cordialidad e incluso la frialdad. El castellano, el español, representaba todo lo que de joven había añorado: la pasión, la vehemencia, todo aquello que por momentos nubla la razón y alimenta al alma. Las emociones, los sentimientos.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando llegué a la conclusión de que quería putear con todas las letras.

Observé con detenimiento los rostros de las personas presentes y al cabo de unos minutos estudiando a los invitados vi a un ángel enfundado en un vestido verde.

"Es hermosa" pensé.

Sin embargo alejé la vista de tan bella criatura cuando reconocí los bellos ojos de mi prima. Quería, a veces demasiado, a esa jovencita que de niña seguía cada uno de mis pasos, que con su vocecita me llamaba para captar mi atención. Había extrañado demasiado a la nena que adoraba jugar conmigo o dormirse en mi regazo, o aferrada a mi brazo.

"_Hinata"_

-

-

-

-Naruto!!!! B A S T A !!- le grité.

- Teme!!! No me grites!!! Yo no te grito!! - me contestó gritando el muy idiota.

Suspiré y conté hasta cien…. Capaz que con eso lograba tranquilizarme para no matarlo. ¿Quién carajo me mandó a irme de vacaciones con el ser más insoportable de todos? ¡¡¡¿Quién?!!!

Me alejé de él en silencio -mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar- y me concentré en el salón decorado y en la cantidad de hombres presentes en la reunión. Exhalé aliviado al observar que no había en la reunión ni una sola adolescente. Caminé hasta acercarme a Neji y al verlo tan distraído mirando la pista de baile seguí con mis ojos la trayectoria de su mirada blanca. En el centro de la espaciosa pista había cuatro mujeres a cual más bellas.

Sonreí imperceptiblemente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba distrayendo a mi amigo. Tres mujeres y una jovencita iluminaban el centro de la pista con su belleza. Las sensuales criaturas bailaban al compás de la música, sonriendo y encantando a cada uno de los hombres presentes- que eran muchos- como si fueran sirenas.

Una de ellas captó mi atención con su extraño pero hermoso cabello rosado. La observé con detenimiento, su piel era cremosa, el azul lucía delicioso sobre sus curvas y contrastaba a la perfección con su piel y su cuerpo. Su compañera de baile era una mujer morena, de cuerpo atlético y cabellos castaños. Sin embargo la que parecía tener toda la atención del ojiblanco era una muchacha de piel extremadamente blanca, cabellos azabaches y mirada perlada.

"¿Mirada perlada?" pensé y noté como la más joven de ellas poseía los mismos y enigmáticos ojos que la mayor y que Neji. Sin lugar a dudas eran familia, pero…

Jamás lo había visto a Neji tan emocionado.

-

-

-

La risa suave y alegre de Hanabi parecía música para lo oídos. La más pequeña de todos los Hyuuga no paraba de moverse al compás de la canción. Su cuerpo menudo y su vestido rosa claro con volados seguían la melodía de una pieza de jazz mientras nosotras la mirábamos. A pesar de no conocer prácticamente a nadie, Tenten y yo nos sentíamos a gusto. Aún así, la sensación de que alguien nos miraba fuertemente me alertó. De manera distraída busqué al dueño de tan intensa mirada. Lo que descubrí fue a dos hombres realmente atractivos y jóvenes. Uno de ellos era de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, y el otro de bellos castaños y ojos claros. Ojos claros iguales a los de mi amiga, cargados de pasión, admiración y algo de incredulidad….

¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso este era el primo de Hinata, Ne..?

-"Neji!!"- jadeó la azabache a mi lado. Podía notar los mismos sentimientos que él en su mirada más uno nuevo, distinto y poderoso: amor.

El encuentro de sus ojos los transportó a su mundo personal, en el que ni yo ni nadie de los presentes podían entrar; y lo más raro de todo era el hecho de que yo parecía ser la única persona consciente de la fuerza y del magnetismo que había entre los dos Hyuuga.

Escuché como Hanabi le murmuraba algo en el oído a Tenten, noté que había una nueva canción sonando, oí las risas y las voces de las charlas de los hombres…pero no pude despegar mi vista y mi mente de ellos.

Una pregunta quedó revoloteando en mi cabeza y temía escuchar la respuesta.

Realmente no podría decir cuánto tiempo ellos sólo se observaron, y menos podría identificar cada una de las emociones que se dibujaron en el semblante dulce de Hinata o en la mirada intensa del joven Hyuuga. Sólo podía decir que la relación de ellos era una muy especial.

-

-

-

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado! agardezco de corazón los reviews que me dejaron y a los consejos voy a tratar de implementarlos lo mejor que pueda y lo mejor que me salgan._

_**muchas gracias!!**_

_**como ya saben si algo no se entiende no duden en preguntar!**_

_**kisses  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_hi!! esta vez lo subí más rápido!_

_gracias por los reviews!! y lamento haberles hecho esperar el encuentro..._

_espero que les guste el cap... no sabía cómo empezarlo y esto surgió de repente_

_well_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

**Do you remember me?**

**-**

**Encuentros: segunda parte**

**-**

**-**

El roce de sus dedos varoniles contra la piel expuesta de mi cuello y la abrasadora caricia de su mirada negra me trasportan a un mundo de ensueño.

El calor de su cuerpo y la fragancia masculina me llenan la mente con cada respiro, mientras sus labios me quitan la vida para luego devolvérmela.

Jamás había sentido tantas cosas.

Jamás me había sentido tan mujer. Jamás me había dado cuenta de que estaba viva, de que mi cuerpo podía llegar a experimentar tantas emociones, tantas sensaciones. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que un beso, una caricia o una mirada – como las que sólo él me otorga- podían llegar a ser tan buenas, tan necesarias para el alma.

¿Cómo llegué a estar encerrada en estos brazos fuertes?

En estos momentos en que mi piel se vuelve una con la de él esa simple pregunta carece de importancia. Lo único verdaderamente importante es el hecho de que él tampoco quiere que me aleje.

Solo una cosa puede llegar a ser confirmada: jamás me arrepentiría de estar aquí en su cama.

-

-

-

Lo rayos de sol que atraviesan las cortinas del hotel me van despertando de a poco. La fuerza del agarre masculino sobre mi cintura desnuda me hace sonreír. Su respiración acompasada y tranquila me indica que mi acompañante duerme y me confirma que lo que estoy viviendo no es un sueño.

¿Cómo un ser tan bello se pudo haber fijado en mí? La respuesta a esta pregunta, que ronda constantemente mi cabeza, no la conozco.

Giro mi cuerpo con cuidado y observo su rostro dormido. Los rasgos de este hombre son hermosos, sin lugar a dudas, pero su cara bonita no es lo que más me atrae. Su mirada negra, decidida, orgullosa y enigmática es lo que más me gusta de él.

Su cuerpo estirado a lo largo de la cama me trasmite su calor. Con delicadez acaricio sus cabellos azabaches, la sedosidad de los mismos me sorprenden. Es muy fácil sentirse nadie a su lado.

Es tan perfecto que me abruma…

Hace ya tres días que las noches las paso en su cama, y aún me resulta extraño. Nunca antes había vivido un "romance", debo decir que mi experiencia sexual es casi nula… pero a su lado todo lo que creo conocer cambia.

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios mientras mis dedos se pierden en las hebras oscuras. Pude ser que lo que estoy viviendo no sea del todo correcto pero no estaba dispuesta a resignar a la única persona, al único hombre, que me hace sentir valorada… especial.

Su mirada penetrante me distrae de mis cavilaciones. Me sonrojo sin remedio alguno y el sonríe autosuficiente.

Sus labios besan los míos con ansias, y siento como el fuego abrasa mi piel bajo sus manos curiosas. Me aferra a él, mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo. Piel con piel puedo sentir el latido de su corazón mientras el mío, seguramente, rebota contra sus perfectos músculos. Un gruñido se escapa de su boca a la vez que arremete apasionado contra mi cuello, oreja y labios; sus manos se posan sobre mis pechos.

Gimiendo pronuncio su nombre y él me dice al oído, con ese perfecto acento inglés que causa estragos en mi mente y cuerpo:

"_Wonderful wake up"_

"_Magnífico despertar"_ .

-

-

-

-

**Flashback**

_Sólo observaba la expresión en el rostro de Hinata. Jamás había visto tanto amor en una simple mirada._

_No sé cuánto tiempo duró pero la figura de Hiashi Hyuuga se interpuso entre los dos. Noté como la respiración de mi amiga se aceleraba, la magia se había cortado._

_-Nee-san!! Ese es Neji-kun?- la interrogó Hanabi emocionada. Era increíble el magnetismo que causaba la figura del joven._

_- Sí, ese es él- respondió ella en un dulce susurro._

_Tenten me miró intrigada, ¿podía ser que ella se haya dado cuenta? Suspiré cansada, parecía que yo también había salido de un trance. Deseé que Ino estuviera presente, con ella los silencios incómodos no perduran demasiado._

_Al otro lado del salón el mayor de los Hyuuga charlaba amenamente con el recién llegado a la vez que algunos se les acercaban para saludarlos, felicitarlos y conversar con ellos._

_Extrañamente cansada me dirigí a uno de los mozos y le pedí un trago. Hacía calor, me faltaba el aire… necesitaba respirar._

_Me acerqué a uno de los balcones del salón y me dejé seducir por la hermosa vista de la ciudad y por la brisa nocturna._

_Cerré los ojos y me envolví con mis brazos. Los sentimientos ocultos y profundos de los jóvenes Hyuuga me habían afectado._

"_Maldición" gemí internamente. "Maldición" pronuncié entre sollozos. En momentos como estos odiaba tener memoria, odiaba recordar._

_Odiaba a Tetsuo y me odiaba a mi misma._

_Respiré profundo y traté de tranquilizarme._

_- Sakura Haruno, sinceramente sos patética- me dije en voz alta._

_Pasé unos minutos más con la vista fija en el paisaje nocturno antes de regresar a la calidez, bullicio y luminosidad del salón._

_Al girarme me encontré con dos pozos negros, abismantes y atrayentes, que me observaban fijamente._

_-_

_Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi y supe que nunca iba a poder sacar de mi mente su mirada negra._

_-_

_-_

**Fin del flashback**

-

-

-

-

El ritmo cardíaco va disminuyendo. El peso de su cuerpo contra el mío es reconfortante. De a poco se aleja de mí, aunque no lo suficiente. Su rostro descansa sobre la curvatura de mi hombro y su brazo sobre mi vientre desnudo.

Su voz ronca y agitada me murmura algo al oído; no puedo evitar jadear:

"_Don't you know you are perfect?"_

"_Sos perfecta, sabés?"_

-

-

-

-

**Flashback**

_Me quedé sin habla. No podía alejar mis ojos de los suyos, su mirad era muy fuerte… y yo me sentía indefensa y débil._

_El sonrojo fue apoderándose de mis mejillas al verlo sonreír._

_La brisa nocturna rozó mis brazos y me erizó la piel. Él se acercó a mí y posó sobre mis hombros descubiertos el saco de su traje negro, yo lo miré sin entender. Debajo de la blanca camisa se podía vislumbrar sus fuertes músculos. Su espalda era ancha, su piel blanca y sus cabellos negros, azulados tal vez._

_Me invitó con la mano a contemplar la noche junto a él._

_En silencio me quedé a su lado. Una extraña complicidad se había generado con este extraño._

_No sé por qué pero este momento sabía a eternidad, eternidad que por primera vez en mi vida probaba y que no quería dejar._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**End of the chapter**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_qué les pareció?_

_cualquier duda me preguntan!_

_kisses  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi... lo siento. sé que no tengo excusas pero me pasaron muchas cosas en estos últimos meses.._

_cosas buenas y malas, alegres y trites. la vida es así, lo sé, pero... a veces cuesta aceptarlo._

_con ganas renovadas subo el cap de este fic._

_mañ me vor por una semanita de vacaciones con mis amigas, así que nada nuevo hasta por un tiempo. tiempo que estoy segura va ser mucho más corto_

_kisses!!_

_enjoy the story_

_cap dedicado a pame  
_

* * *

-

**Do you remember me?**

**-**

**Sex bomb…**

**-**

**-  
**

"_**Sex bomb, sex bomb. You're **__**my sex bomb..."**_

_-_

_-_

Sonreí feliz como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Y por primera vez no me importaba hacerlo.

Acaricié su rostro y lo besé castamente. El, falso, enfado de mi acompañante me resultaba tierno y dulce.

Me senté a su lado y empecé a repartir besos sobre su rostro pero, como siempre, él convirtió mi juego inocente en el beso más apasionado y demandante de mi vida.

De un momento a otro quedé recostada sobre el mullido colchón de la habitación con él sobre mí. La situación era terriblemente excitante; yo estaba completamente vestida bajo su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Sasuke sabía como jugar sucio. ¿Quién podía resistirse a él? Yo creo que nadie.

No pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios al notar como sus manos ansiosas trataban de desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Sin muchas ganas lo alejé un poco de mí. Al ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo dudé si alguna vez me iría de la habitación. "I have to go" le dije con mirada suplicante. Una vez más su rostro molesto me resultó gracioso, parecía un nene al que le habían sacado su juguete favorito. "Please" le supliqué. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y luego me dejó levantarme de la cama. Acomodé un poco mi pelo y mi ropa, revisé mi cartera y me dispuse para salir. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta unas manos cálidas y fuertes me sostuvieron de la cintura y giraron mi cuerpo.

Mi pecho chocó contra los perfectos músculos y mi mirada jade con una azabache.

"I want you back" y me besó. Yo lo recibí gustosa.

-

-

-

"¡Maldita mujer!" dijo en voz alta a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca masculina. Las sábanas, la cama, la habitación, la camisa y hasta incluso él olían a ella.

Ella, mágica criatura que lo tenía enteramente doblegado.

Sasuke Uchiha conocía –a través de sus personajes- el amor, la pasión, el deseo que obnubila la razón pero, definitivamente, jamás lo había vivido en carne propia. Nunca se había imaginado algo como lo que vivía.

Sakura era su droga, un dulce néctar del que nunca se cansaba de beber. Su cuerpo, esas curvas peligrosamente femeninas, esos ojos verdes letalmente mágicos lo tenían dominado. Lo habían hechizado y el hombre, conocido por su arrogancia y orgullo, no dudaba en admitirlo. Eso sí, sólo a sí mismo.

Miró con pesar la cama deshecha. No hacía una hora que su bella amante se había ido que ya extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, la sensualidad de su andar y el perfume a cerezas.

Todo ella le encantaba y lo invitaba a poseerla una y otra vez. Su cuerpo se encendía con sólo recordarla, con sólo mirarla.

Observó con fastidio como cierta parte de su anatomía se había despertado ante la imagen sudorosa de una joven jadeando pidiendo por más de él a la vez que sus ojos se oscurecían.

Una vez más se arrepentía de haberla dejado salir.

Se dirigió al baño de la suntuosa suite y preparó todo para darse una ducha relajante. No tardó más de diez minutos en salir pero se sentía como nuevo.

Miró relajado –cosa rara en él, como una vez le había dicho Naruto- la ventana y la ciudad porteña le resultó interesante. Agarró el teléfono y pidió con una habitación en especial. Al otro lado de la línea la voz de un hombre lo atendió.

-Baka te espero en diez en la recepción- y colgó. Se imaginaba los insultos de su amigo pero poco le importaba. Tenía ganas de salir, de ser un turista común.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke Uchiha no se sentía un fenómeno acosado por hembras en celo ni maniáticos reporteros. Se sentía como cualquier otra persona, y le agradaba.

-

-

"_**And baby you can turn me on"**_

-

-

-

Naruto, a pesar del enojo, sonrió alegre. Su amigo volvía a ser quien era antes. Volvía a ser, como a él le gustaba decir, un mortal.

Observó a su desnuda acompañante. No estaba mal, debía admitirlo, pero no le gustaba. Le faltaba algo, quizás era el hecho de que su piel no era tan morena, que sus cabellos no eran lo suficientemente marrones, que sus labios no eran carmines, o que sus ojos claros no se comparaban a esos ojos oscuros que había visto días atrás.

De repente Naruto descubrió que no podía para de pensar en ella. En la hermosa joven de ojos marrones.

-

-

**Flashback**

**-  
**

**-  
**

_Los hombres __se dirigían a las mesas que previamente habían sido asignadas, ala vez que los mozos caminaban de un lado a otro._

_Naruto no pude evitar mirarlos con desagrado. Si bien él era también un hombre de negocios, a su manera, no soportaba a sus "colegas". Para colmo de males había perdido de vista a su amigo. "¿Dónde estará Sasuke?" se preguntaba el rubio. Lo que el desconocía era el hecho de que su amigo había seguido los pasos de una bella sirena._

_Nervioso, molesto y aburrido comenzó a vagar por el salón. ¿Qué sentido tenía una reunión de negocios si él no estaba interesado en nada? Estaba de VACACIONES!! Y considerando el hecho de que su jefe era el amargado-teme-Uchiha eso no sucedía nunca._

_Cogió de una mesa una copa con licor y se alejó tranquilo de la habitación. Chocó, en su afán de escapar, con una joven de cabellos castaños y tez morena. "Preciosa" no pudo evitar pensar. Era pequeña o quizás él era demasiado grande. Le pidió disculpas en inglés y luego quiso golpearse, seguramente ella no le iba a entender. Pero, para su sorpresa, le respondió –un poco vacilante- en inglés._

_La analizó una vez más y se dijo a sí mismo que lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus expresivos ojos caobas._

_Como caballero que era, pero por sobre todo galán, le besó educadamente la mano para luego alejarse. Sonrió al recordar las palabras que le había dicho Itachi tiempo atrás: allí había mujeres hermosas._

_-_

_-  
_

**Fin de flashback**

**-**

**-  
**

Desde ese encuentro, hacía ya tres noches y cuatro días, que la buscaba inconscientemente y que sus labios saboreaban el recuerdo de la suavidad de la piel de la pequeña mano femenina.

En medio de su ensoñación recordó a su amigo. Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y seguramente Sasuke lo mataría. Porque había cosas que nunca cambiaban y eso era el malhumor de su amigo.

-

-

-

Sólo, en lo que durante mucho tiempo fue su dormitorio, el joven Hyuuga pensaba. Los minutos pasaban volando pero él no se daba cuenta. Por lo menos no en esos momentos.

Neji Hyuuga era, es y será un hombre ocupado. Los estudios y los negocios, principalmente, eran lo más importante en su vida. Siempre estaba dispuesto a trabajar y eran contadas las veces que se tomaba unos días de "descanso". Pero había algo que el ojiblanco había aprendido con el tiempo y eso era que cuando se dedicaba un momento para pensar nada ni nadie podía interrumpirlo.

El encuentro personal siempre lo había ayudado a resolver cada uno de los problemas que se la fueron presentando. Su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda y a su vez él creía que no la necesitaba.

Cada vez que el hombre se dedicaba a meditar era porque algo no le gustaba, porque algo lo atormentaba o porque dudaba. Otras veces porque algo le gustaba demasiado. Y esta era una de esas veces.

Sus ojos fríos y distantes se tenían de deseo al recordar la figura de su prima. Sus manos ardían ansiosas por acariciar la tersa piel blanca. Sus labios esperaban expectantes el próximo encuentro.

Había pocas cosas que a Neji lo apasionaban y, para su desgracia, Hinata Hyuuga era una de ellas.

-

-

-

Hiashi Hyuuga fumaba imperturbable su cigarro sentado en el sillón de cuero negro de su despacho, de espaldas a la puerta y de frente al ventanal. Tenía muchas cosas que firmar, reuniones que concertar y competidores a los que derrotar, pero no tenía ganas.

Su cabeza sólo pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos vividos y se dijo a sí mismo que no era la primera vez que dos Hyuugas se sentían atraídos entre sí. Ya se había dado un caso hacía muchísimos años entre dos primos segundos.

Pero eso no implicaba aceptar la situación que se avecinaba.

El líder de las empresas Hyuuga sabía muy bien que sentimientos ocultaban esos dos pares de ojos perla pero esperaba equivocarse –lo que era muy poco probable- o que ellos cambiaran de parecer.

-

-

-

**End of the chapter.**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**_cualquier duda me preguntan_!_

_gracias por todo!  
_


End file.
